A Break in Battle
by Hinansho
Summary: I am no good with summaries, Sakura and Kiba are alone after a confrontation and things happen, wink wink, Lemon. this is my first one so please R&R! Edited somewhat, some things changed a little. not much though. : ONESHOT


A Break in Battle 

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or any of the Characters!

Sorry if my spelling stinks... Okay on with the story!

They had just finished fighting numerous enemies, once he had made sure that Akimaru was running a letter with an update as to their situation back to Konoha. Kiba stood up and turned to make sure Sakura was still alright, her face and body were splattered with crimson blood, her hair streaked with it, when he saw that she was still standing he was glad but confused as a look of horror passed over her blood soaked features, why was she looking at him like that? He started to black out as she ran towards him, he colapsed.

The last flourish was over, her breathing was ragged, she watched as he fastened the scroll carrier to Akimaru's collar and stood back up as the dog ran towards the village, when he stood she could see the extent of his wounds, she could see him start to sway where he stood, she ran towards him catching him just before he hit the ground.

Performing some quick hand seals she released a genjutsu that would distract any enemies who came within a 20 ft radius of the two as she quickly went to work tending his extensive wounds. When she had finally finished her chakra was deminished greatly, she sighed and slumped back.

She pushed his hair out of his face, blood matting it to his face in places, she pulled some cleansing rags from one of her packs and washed his face as best she could. As she was finishing up on his neck his eyelids flutterd a little, "you awake Inuzuka?" He looked up at her through one cracked bloodshot eye and nodded, "Good, I thought I was gonna have to defend your unconcious body when they attack again."

Kiba chuckled lightly and opened his eyes completely, looking around he noted that the sun was setting, "Well, I don't really think you have to worry about that for awhile. Night is coming soon and the enemy doesn't attack at after nightfall, and add to that, the fact that this was the 15th day of attack, and they attack 15 days straight, break for a day and then start anew. We should have a good 30-32 hours before the next fight. Asuming, of course, they stick to their pattern thus far."

"Oh thank Kami, your right! I lost track of the days." she laughed softly. She was absentmindedly running her hands through her pink and now red hair, tugging at the tangles to get them out. Kiba looked up at her, "You know, everybody used to think you were just another weak Uchiha fangirl, a lost cause... you proved us all wrong Hanuro."

"Why thank you Inuzuka, your not so bad yourself." she pulled at the last tangle, "So when can we expect Akimaru back?" , "In the morning, hopefully...", Kiba shifted, a look of slight worry moving across his features.

"Oi, he'll be fine, I'm sure." Sakura smiled down at him, his lips curled back a bit exposing one of his fangs in a twisted smile, "Yeah, Akimaru'll be fine."

Sitting up, Kiba leaned back next to Sakura, "You know what Kiba?" , "Huh?" , "I sometimes wonder if I will ever get to see Konoha again, some days it just doesn't seem like I will make it..." Sakura paused for a moment and tilted her head back to look at the sky before taking a deep breath and continuing, "We've lost so many people to this war. At least we still have most of the Konoha 11, but you gotta wonder when your luck is gonna run out, you know? I mean we already lost Sasuke and Shino, not to mention Might Gai." ,

"Hai, I think about that sometimes, then I just think about Naruto. He is really a great Hokage, I am glade he made it."

"Yeah... he found his dream..." she lookd down thoughtfully, tears threatening to fall, not now, not after so many years... her shoulders twitched unvolantarily and she felt Kiba's hand on her back, "Yo, Hanuro, don't worry about it. I aint gonna judge, sometimes you gotta cry." Sakura looked up at him, a soft smile played on her lips as a single tear slid down her cheek making the partially dried blood there run.

Kiba grabbed one of the cloths she hadn't used earlier and ran it over her face, "Dammit Hanuro, you always gotta think about everybody else and you forget yourself..." his fingers brushed over her lips as he wiped at the blood staining her face,

Sakura smiled again before she spoke, "I know, it has always been one of my many faults." Just then she smiled brightly and looked up at Kiba again, "Oi, what are your dreams for when this is all over?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I kinda always wanted to find a wife and have some kids, silly I guess. At least for shinobi, but I cant help it." Kiba chuckled a bit, " I always wanted someone to come home too." He looked at his feet as he spoke the last few words. When he felt a cool hand on his cheek he turned his face to be met with deep green eyes looking at him softly.

"Kiba, that's not silly at all." He smiled softly he let his eyes wander over the medic's face. His eyes lingered on her lips for a moment when he suddenly had the urge to kiss them. Those once soft pink lips that were now cracked and chapped, smiling at him so kindly.

He slowly reached up, as if in a trance and traced them lightly with one of his fingers, ending with his palm on her cheek and his fingers curled around the side of her face. He was leaning in when her eyes closed. He closed the distance with her moving in to meet him. Their lips pressed together softly at first but it quickly grew into something else.

Fierce and passion filled, his tongue running along her lower lip begging for an entrance that she granted quickly. Parting her lips to allow the exploring appendage in. He lapped hungerily at her mouth nibbling her lips. Sakura kissed back just as passionitly, sucking his tongue and tugging at his lip. Her breath quickly becoming rappid and short.

Kiba was fairing no better as he pushed himself on top of her. Sakura's arms flew around his neck and back. She them over until his back met the dirt and blood mixed beneath them, and she was atop him. His hands traveled down her sides, resting on the tops of her hips, he pushed them down grinding her into himself. Both goaning into the kiss.

Pulling her face back she was flushed and her eyes were fogged with passion. Kiba's hands flew up and started removing her top, the material ripped from her body as she came down and started nipping at his ear and traversing down his neck, across his collarbone with hot open mouthed kisses.

Kiba grunted and pushed his hips up into her again, Sakura's hands traveled down to the waist band of his pants, tugging at them roughly. He got the hint and pushed his hips up again and in one fuid moment the offending artical was gone.

Kiba pushed the edges of her skirt up her hips, growling deep in his chest as they again engaged in a deep and hard kiss. His hands ripping at the skin tight shorts. When he noticed he wasn't getting anywhere he growled again narrowing his eyes at the frustrating marerial.

Sakura giggled and pulled herself up and slid the clingy shorts down her hips and over her thighs, kicking them somewhere to the left. "Sakura...", Kiba was looking up into her eyes with lust in his shining brightly in his own. She returned the look with equal intensity, "Yes Kiba." she purred.

His hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her down beside him quickly. He covered her smaller body with his own. Pulling the bindings from her lower half with his teeth as his deft fingers undid the binding that kept her breasts hidden beneath them.

"Ki...ba, n...now...I need you now! Please..." she pulled at the top of his hair roughly as he smirked into the skin of her lower torso. His hot breath puffing against it, sending tremors up Sakura's spine.

Slowly, using the very tip of his tongue to trace invisible patterns up her side to her right breast, his hand played roughly with the other as she arched her back into him and whimpered his name, "Kiba please!" Kiba pulled his mouth from it's currant section of skin.

"Al'ight then.", pulling himself completely up on top of her and balancing his wieght on his hands resting on either side of her head. He pushed his knee between her legs, spreding her legs wide so he could position himself there.

Her knees were bent in such a manner that her feet were flat on the ground. Sakura pushed up into him, he groaned as he felt the wetness between her legs pressing hotly against his erection. Lowering his mouth to her neck, Kiba bit down as he pulled back and pushed himself deep within her.

Sakura let out a deep breathy moan as he started moving against her. She thrust back meeting him push for pull. Soon enough, Sakura came in a wave of screams and shudders. Her body contracting and releasing around him bringing him to release as well deep inside her.

When he was completely spent, Kiba was careful to not collapse ontop of her, as he did not want crush her. He fell to her side. His breathing still heavy and fast, as he reached over and pulled her close to him. Sakura placed her head on his shoulder and relaxed, allowing the feeling of warmth to settle over them both.

His hand running softly through her now sweat dampend hair, Kiba looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled, _'...She looks good after sex.'_

Sakura nuzzled into his neck noting mentaly that he didn't smell badly afterwards like some of the other men she had been with. _two other guys isn't that bad, it's not like I'm a slut or anything...' _ she giggled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking." she snuggled closer, " 'bout what?" Kiba streched his arm out to grab a pack of cigarettes from his pack and lit one, "Oh nothing really," Sakura took notice of the cigarette hanging lightly between Kiba's lips, " Can I get one of those?" , "Sure, didn't know you smoked." He laughed a little as he handed her a cigarette and lit the cigarette for her.

"I dont really, only after good sex." Sakura gave him a cheeky smile and wink. "So, Hanuro. When we get outta this, you wanna get together for food or something?"

Sakura smiled at his choice of words, "Sounds like a plan." They curled up together and rested, letting their chakra replinish. Waiting for Akimaru to return. hopefully before the next barrage of attacks happend. Little did they know that was to be the last day of war for Konoha, for awhile atleast, they had won the war with Sound.

Owari


End file.
